Vehicles can be affixed with text or graphics for advertising purposes. As an example, advertising images may be adhered to vehicle windows. A disadvantage to this approach is that an advertiser is limited to still-frame images. Moreover, changing the displayed advertisement requires the removal of the original and the production of a new decal, which has drawbacks in both cost and time.